


I'm over here (screaming out, but you can't see me)

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: Who are you, really? [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: BAMF Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Badass characters, Clay | Dream is Trying His Best, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Powers, Dream Apologist, Dream was Cornelius, Dreamon, Dreamons, Dreamons are so pitful, FUCK CANON I DONT LIKE YOU, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Clay | Dream, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), THATS GREAT, admins, but hes still better than canon dream in his goals and reason, fuck yeah, hes kinda not that good of a person, i am a, i kinda wanted tommy to die ngl, i love ominous dream, i think, long fic!, long fic?, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream is not 'Dream', the name that floats over the impostor like a death sign, pulling strings on frail bodies, only for them to be abruptly cut.No, Dream is 'DreamXD' protector of all he failed to protect before he was killed, removed from his own body and replaced by a Dreamon seamlessly.He will do better now, embrace his powers and do his best to keep his friends just out of reach, and his enemies impossibly close.After all they are alwayswatching
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Cornelius/Corpse
Series: Who are you, really? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119296
Comments: 109
Kudos: 613





	1. The truth unravels.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord! :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/yw5GnUft
> 
> and Join my friends discord too while ur at it! I'll be on often so feel free to ping me if you wanna talk or DM i dunno
> 
> https://discord.gg/TH5vJ9vs
> 
> * * *
> 
> X_ali is my discord name in my friends server, in my own its @Xack-o-lantern

DreamXD watches from near as 'Dream' is imprisoned, it's mental influences poking at Sam's firm resolve as it is thrown into the jail.

_Relief._

DreamXD knows his Admin powers will hold out, keeping him invisible, and even then, he's a ghost so it's not like his presence will be immediately noticed, unless Ghostbur or Glatt were here, but they aren't.

He can't help the twang of pain that wracks through his ghostly body when they cheer for his locking away, even if that was just a Dreamon, the idea they couldn't even recognize how he changed so abruptly, even his own mother, hurt more than he wanted it to.

_Was he really seen as that bad of a person? He knows he made mistakes, everyone does, but he can't help but feel bad for the Dreamon, even though the Dreamon knew wat he was doing, ruining Dreams life, Dreamons were pitiful creatures who fed off of negativity.._

He had always been too sympathetic, so as everyone left the room, he glided down, his presence sensed by the Dreamon only barely, and only because he would allow it.

 **"...Ghostbur?"** 'Dream's' voice was raspy and dark, but he wasn't using Dream's voice chords anymore so that was a relief.

Allowing himself to be revealed, pallid skin that was tinted see-through, his outfit was flowy and loose, robes he wore when he was officially recognized as an Admin, he wouldn't be surprised if runes floated around him, the amount he placed on himself and the potency making them visible.

'Dream' backed up, hissing and bloodied, looking like a cornered animal, pickaxe puncture wounds that didn't heal as it lost two lives of the many the Dreamon had, to Tommy.

_He pushed down the spark of pride._

**"I thought I got rid of you."** 'Dream' growled angrily, its true appearance slowly leaking through, in the bony tail that flopped from his skin, his old body, and the boney horns that sprouted, pushing through the skin of the body painfully looking. 

DreamXD felt pity, not sympathy, no this body snatcher did not deserver that of him. 

"Oh Dear," DreamXD smiled, pityingly, empty and knowing, a wispy hand drew across the broken skin of the Dreamon that possessed his body, "See, when you took over my body, you didn't get my memories, so I don't blame you for not knowing but, I am an Admin, a Watcher if you will." DreamXD found cruel satisfaction as the Dreamon flinched back, realizing just _what_ it was messing with.

"So, I was many, I've lived many lives, and I will always reform once again, whenever I please." DreamXD cooed pityingly.

"Cornelius, Emerald, Raen, so many you don't know of, I was many things, experienced many things, so I know how to deal with Dreamons like you." 

He watched in cruel satisfaction as the Dreamon was overwhelmed, the emotion processing of humans brains were not meant for Dreamons to experience, which is why Dreamon discarded all care from the hosts body over time.

_The Dreamons head exploded._

Swiftly stopping the message from reaching the chat, he left, satisfied at the elimination of the threat.

He would fix this world, webbing and stringing the broken world together with gentle hands like he has done hundreds of times before.

* * *

Sam grimaced as he made his way down into the prison, reluctant steps as he made his way to Dreams cell, guilt welling up slightly under the hate that coursed through his body at the thought of what his old friend had done to Tommy and Tubbo.

He felt the plate clatter out of his hands, hitting the floor as he stumbled back.

Sam was no expert on the otherworldly features of their land, that was moreso Tubbo's, Fundy's and Dream's realm of abilities but...

He had to swallow down bile as he saw the bony figure, a _Dreamon_ wearing Dream's skin with a bony tail hung out of the back, head missing as the cell was soaked in blood, as well as surrounding areas.

_Dream was not Dream. Dream was a Dreamon in disguise._

He let out a choked noise as he stumbled back, grasping onto the rough curves and irregularities on the hauntingly dark walls, scraping against worn skin as he sunk to the ground,

_Where the hell is Dream?_

Tommy laughed as everyone joked around, a peace that used to be so close, yet so far out of reach gently blanketed the atmosphere, the knowledge of Dream's imprisonment in an unescapable prison, affirmed by Dream and Sam themselves...

It was better, but he wasn't dumb, he could sense something... different with Dream, assuming it was insanity as he felt that same... _difference_ about Wilbur before...

He shook his head, laughing as Ponk ruffled his hair, everyone was hanging out, in a place of unblemished land near L'manburg, which would be sealed off and new land built away from the crater of damage. Away from Dream and the looming prison that held the tyrant in.

But of course, even here in the peaceful atmosphere, nothing can truly be peaceful.

The peace is disturbed by none other than Sam, who had gone to check on Dream in the prison...

"T-Tommy-" Sam gasped, face dark and grim, tinged with disgust, Tommy and Tubbo both turned to the Creeper Hybrid whos usual tiny hissing sound grew with anxiety and tension, "What, did the green bastard get out?" Tommy's mouth curled into a frown, eyes darkening at the idea--

"No... Dream was never Dream, or at least, past a point I think." Sam said, watching others reactions, confusion, and trying to put together the pieces-

"Dreamon, what we though was Dream was actually a Dreamon, Surely?" Tubbo stood up, eyes sharp with something that only ever shone through when needed, "Fundy and I did a ritual months ago that seemed to work but..."

"... Dreamon rituals aren't made specifically for Dreamons, they are rituals to rid the body of two hive minds, getting rid of the stronger one in the body, which in most cases, if not all, is the Dreamon." Fundy finishes firmly, minds racing as they come up with the only possible way for Dream getting exorcised out of his own body...

"Dream, the real Dream, is likely more powerful than we thought..." Puffy says, nodding with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Maybe he's a-"

  


_As glad as DreamXD is to see his friends putting the pieces together, he cannot allow them this bit of information. Just yet._

**[Delete this code of thought process? Warning erasing memories won't stop them from coming back forever.]**

_DreamXD affirms it, he knows, it's the reason Ranboo scrambles to write down what he forgot, what DreamXD made him forget, to keep the kid safe._

_It is why the two other deities in the server know not of their powers._

  


"-Hybrid?" Quackity rubs the back of his head as he is looked at consideringly, "Maybe," Tommy affirms, "But I don't know about you all, but I wanna know what happened to _our_ Dream before we think about that." 

Tommy gets a couple affirmations, first is to tell the rest of the server, and it wouldn't hurt to ask Techno and Philza for help seeing as after Dreams imprisonment, in exchange for political and bounty freedom, Techno nor Philza could assist Dream. 

  


**S̴̟̝͌ô̵͕̻ ̶̰̫͑y̸̱̙̑͠ö̷̻̲̈ṵ̶̜̉'̴͇̉v̷̻͝ĕ̵͇ ̵̫̥̿f̴̰͙͐i̷̺̟̿n̷͓̊̓ä̶̼́́l̸̼̎͝ĺ̴̝̪͗y̶͖͗̈́ ̴̠͓̈́͐a̵̜͌c̸͍̿ç̵͈̂̑e̴̘͘p̶͚͚̓t̸͙͋͝ḛ̴̥̊d̵̼̈́ ̵͖̐ŷ̵̳̻ò̴̫̪u̵͉̠͘̕r̵̖͇̿̚ ̶͖̈́j̶͈̻͂̚o̴͎͐̕b̷͑̕ͅ?̷͖͍̌̋ ̸̪̫̋I̷̟̻̽̓f̴̖͆ ̶̟̰̓o̵̮̹̎͠n̶̬͓͝l̸̹̐̒y̸̠̆ ̶̖t̸͕͚̓h̷͇͜i̷̼͛s̸̡̛̙̔ ̴̦̿̊ͅh̵̤̄ã̷͓̏p̸̢͍̌̉p̸̈́̓͜é̵͕̋n̵͚͙̔e̵̞͑d̷̹̐ ̵̧̦̇s̶͓͊̐ȏ̴̮̫͋o̵̮͊ṅ̴͚͍ḙ̸͕͌̾r̸̻͎,̵̪͆̅ ̸͉̄y̸̢̕ò̷͖͆u̵͖͔͂r̷̥͈͆ ̸̮̆w̸̫̔ȏ̴̧̺r̷̖̐ľ̸̪̬̐d̶͚̅ ̴̯͎͒̄w̸̭͓͝o̷͇͖͑u̶̳ĺ̸̻͈̈́d̷̦͠n̶̨͔̍̎'̸̡̊̽t̴̺͇̓ ̵͉̈́ḇ̶̍e̴̛̝̲ ̸͔̋͋s̴̬͝u̸̥̜͆c̶̰͑́h̶̡͓̔͝ ̴̖̌a̸̻̩͌ ̷̨̤̕m̷̘͎̓ĕ̴͕̪s̷̘̐͝s̴͚͌͘͜,̷͙̂̕ ̶͉̾w̵͓̤͝ỏ̸̫̅ŭ̴̘͆l̸̺͔̀̚d̶̹͇͝ ̴̡̇i̵͇̺͑̚t̸̯̊͜?̵̗̔**

_… Don't fault me, victim to your methods, I shunned my powers and responsibilities, passing them off as another's._

****F̵͍̲̃̋ǎ̶̬͝ī̴̩̔r̵̨̃̋ ̶̻̄̌e̸̠͑͊n̶̖̋o̷̪͗͝u̶̟͘ǧ̵̩̝ḩ̸͖̃̋,̷͇̃̒ ̵̱̋b̶̨̾e̴̯͎̐ ̴̢̡̀a̸̖͐w̶̮̜̽̾a̵̖̎r̸͈̮̿͘e̶͒ͅ ̷̩͑̑t̶̟̉̈́h̵̐͜o̵̰͎̓̐u̶̮̖͋g̴͛ͅh̷̙͚̏́ ̵̩̺͗L̸̼͝i̵̼̰̕t̵̝͑t̷̨̺̄̋l̸̪͕̐e̸̖͌ ̴̥̤͒̌W̶͕̩̕͝à̵̟t̶̖̲͒̏c̴̲̤͐̓h̵̯͊e̸͍̠̋ṙ̴̥,̷͉̕͝ ̷̠w̷͉̗̓e̴͚̲̊̏ ̵̟͜a̷͖͒̓l̸̲͒̾ͅŵ̴̠ã̵͉y̵̳̐̃s̶̩͋̐ ̵̝̟a̵̢̎̎r̴̰͇̉̀e̸̠͗,̸̺̍̊ ̶̡̲̔̋a̷̩̅͘n̴̥͊d̴̬͗̕ ̴̺̰̔ą̷̪̑̽l̷̲̈̅w̸̠̋͘ḁ̶̆y̷͕̌ṣ̶͋̑ ̵̫̎h̶̢a̶̻̞͛v̴͚͕͝ḛ̵͌͋ ̵̢͖̆b̸̪͐͗ẻ̴̠͇e̵͕̖͐n̴̟̎͘ ̴̨̛̘W̵̝̋̓a̵̺̭̾t̴͙̃̂c̷̮͊h̴̦̋͘͜ì̵̯n̸̢͎̓͘g̸͓̿.̵̭̍** **

****Ḯ̸̢̝̺̦̣F̶̛̭̋͌͒̏͆̆̊̇͑͌͆͂̌̐ ̴̹̮̭͍̊̈́̈̆̂̏̉͂̍͘͝Y̸̨͎̮̦̲̝̳̤̖͖̩̲̰̯̺̟̆͒́̒͑̓̾̈́̄̓̇̅̄̈́̓̒̑̀͋́́̓͗͘̚͘Ơ̸̢̖͍̤̻͇̆̆̾͛̽̋̑̈́̄̉͆͌͗̇͂̐͋̋̍̉͘̚͜͝Ṵ̷̡͖̖̏̏̒͆͜ ̵̼̲̑A̵̛̤̰̫͇͊͑̈͆̕͝R̵̨̛͔͓͔̰̲̓̐̀͆͒̐͒̈͛͝Ȩ̵͚̝̦̪̱͎̳͕̌̓͊͑̾̍̉͆̑̎̊̍͗̃͘̕͠ͅN̷̳͕͙̩̫̹̮͚̻̘̖̝̥͙͈̟̓͑͌̒T̷̛̯͍̫̏̒͋̓̈́̽̇͗̀̏ ̴̨̹̗̪̬̯̣̲͈̭̝̘̪̝̼͚̰͂̆̋͌͗̐͌͆C̸̨̨̧̩̯͈̲̪̰͖͉͓̣̜͎̩̲̰̼̲̤̣̯̑͜͠A̴̧̡͉͍̻͓̖̣͖͈̪̖̭͕̻̟͎̙̞̟͙̖̭̝͔͐̐̏͌͝͝ͅȐ̶̨̨̡̢͎̻͕̗̯̘̲̹̫̠̳̰̭̖̱̓̎͊́̀͌̊̈́͐͆̓͗̐͂̾̕͘͜͝ͅĘ̶̘͓͎͖̉̔̾̓͑͆͑F̵̱̖̹̳̦̝̦͎̮̣̱̘͈̗͊̓̑̆̈̑̒̍̽̓̈̆͊̀͊̌̚͝͝Ư̶̧̧̛̼̯͚̹̺̦̣͌̎̈̐̓̇̆͌̍̊̈͐̆̄̀̔̾͂͜L̵̢͉̻͉̼̝̰̙̜̖̜͎̙̤̟͉͖̝̣̲̗̜̝̫̤̉̂̄ͅ ̴̢̛͙͇̗͈̺͔̜͉͖̭͓͓̘̠̦̹̹̯͓͐͆̎͑̅̊͊̀̃̄̐̽̿̔̒̈́̚͝͠W̸̗̪̼̩͚͇̳͉͈͈͌͌̇̋̈́̚̕͠ͅḚ̸̢̠͙̭̥̗͖͉͊͒'̴̢͕͔͐̂̽͐̅̃̔̄̉̀̎̑L̷̨̖̞̥͇̩̘̩͎̫̰̱̥̠̠̜̗͕͓͉̜̗̯̪͍͑̎̊̑͆̓̊͒͒̍̉̉͊̕L̴̢̛̛̛͎̼͍̺̥̗̯̺͔̣͇̪̓͐̈́̒͛̃̓́̋͆̇̓̃̇̂͆͌̑͗̚͠͠ͅ ̴̡̨̡̩̪͕̻͓̬͈͐͊̒͆̎͛̅̀̓͋͊̎̌͛̂́̄̾̐̄̓͒̈́͋ͅG̶̡͍̖̱͖̪̳̲̠̦̼̹̜͔̯͙͊͜O̴̪̤̳̺̘̳̜̊̓̿̄̑̇̊̄̎͗̿͘͘̕̕͠͠ ̷̳̳͖̼͓̯̱̺̬̩̤̯͛̒̈̇̃͛̔̅̏͘͘͝͠ͅĄ̴̜̍͐͐̇͊̂̑͗̿̌̓F̷͉̱̪̻̋͒̽T̶̼͈̼̺͈̝̐̀͒̀͝͠Ĕ̷͕͙͙̱̹̬̮̯̻̦̗̑̈́̀͒͆̊̐̃́̿͗͊̋̚̕͜R̸̨̢̢̹͉̫̬̪̜̰̥̩̬̤͖̒ ̷̢̨̤̟̪͖̤̬̘̼͕̥̱̻̪͕̦͍͕̹̮͖͈̯̞̗̑̆͗̂̂͑̈́̓͂̔̕̕ <̴̨̡̡̤̮͈͎̰͍̯͈͎̻̖̜̺̣̌̉̕î̸̲͔̙̪̖̞̣̝̺͖͍͈͖̞͒̄͠>̷̦̼̖̤͍̣͖̫̆͋̕H̵̨̝̝̬̝͖̜̝̹̤͓͎̦͇͛̊͆̈́̋̐̉̍̔̓̅̐̌̊͌̓̎́̌̉̽͐̐̚̕Ȉ̸̫̫͖̫̭̭͔̯̻̫̾̓̅̕̕͘͝M̶̢̺̘̯̲̤͈̪̼̮̯̽̀͜ ̵̛̭̣̣̮̫̺͒͂̇̈́̓̀͊͗͑̊̅̆̉̃̓̓̏͐̋̆̀͜͝N̴̨̡̢̛̰̠̠̞̝̹̞̍͑̈́̌̍͛̆̉̏̃̃͌̀͒͑́̆̍̇͘E̷̡̨̢̨̛̛̬͉͎̪̟͙͓̫̳̪̟̳̘͊͆͛̋̀̇̃͐͆̐̆̀͋̓̉̂̈́̚̚͜͠͠X̷̢̘͚̩̜̤̝̗̤̠̱̘̗̫̭͕̎͂̍͌̂̈́͊̅͛̌̇͑̆͛̽̀͑̅̓̅̽̾͝͝͠ͅŤ̴̡̨̡̢̨̙̬̦͔̜͇͎̫̜̺͇̪̘̙̘̯͚͒̽̋̔͌̑̀͗̓̌̽̿͘͝ͅ≮̢̛̦̱̭̤̘̼͚̳̲̼̥͍̥͉̏̆͐̍̓̑̎̏͗͗͂̆̀̏̃̋̄͒̇̋̚͠/̷̢̛͎̠̦͛͆͌͐͆̄͛̓̚̕ͅi̴̢̧̯͙̦͔̣̖͚͚̥̼̳̻̔̆͌̓͆̔͛>̵̨̧̨̱̦̺̼͈͚̖̤̥̯͎͙̱͖̗̼̫̘̭̇̋̈́͑͑̀̎̈́̐͑͋̑̂͐͗̆͌̊̏͊̍̚̕͜ͅͅ** **

... 

_Don't worry, I've learned. **He** will be safe from your methods until I feel he is old enough to know._


	2. Foreshadowing what I don't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dippin into some of Dreams abilities and Past a bit, I'm def making him go through shit.
> 
> Dream is an erratic character, due to living so many lives with different thoughts, feelings, and personalities. His base personality, is blank.
> 
> 002.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Short chapter since I might be offline for a bit, but dw, longer chapters will come later.
> 
> * * *

DreamXD watches as the portal dissolves emptily, cutting off the corruption and possibilities of other Dreamons infecting his land.

_Speaking of Dreamons..._

"Dream? Is that you, oh! You're like me? Do you make blue too?" Ghostbur gasped as DreamXD watched impassively, like he was taught, waiting until the spirit, the infected spirit, calmed himself.

"Ghostbur," DreamXD said calmly, lips twitching unbidden as the Ghost calmed, floating in front of the Admin, looking into world-weary emerald eyes, tinted the colors of the fading sunset behind him, glimmering ethereal like as the last sunrays of the day shone through the incorporeal deity, warm pinks, purples and oranges flickered in emerald irises as the world faded to sleep.

".. Would you like to remember?" The Dead former President startled, looking away from the glow of the unreadable runes to meet DreamXD's eyes.

"... I was a bad-" Ghostbur began, but felt his thought process trail off gently, "No," DreamXD smiled softly, cupping Wilbur's cheeks, "A Dreamon came into your land, and fed off of your negativity, twisting your thought process until you no longer knew if it was yourself or the Dreamons wants, I can give you that back, you know." 

Ghostbur understood, DreamXD, was a protector, and wanted to give him a second chance for all that he failed the first time, in taking the Dreamon away, though he must have been infected too, at the time.

...

"I want to be able to talk, without being treated as someone who is fragile and doesn't remember, I don't want to be looked at like I'm one step away from destroying everything..."

"I want to be alive again."

**Ŵ̵̧̧̨̛̬͍̫̳̥͖͈̯͎͐̋̃̽̀̋̔͒̆̑̕͠͝ò̸̧̧̥̫͚̞̻͎͉̘͌̇̈́̌̔̉̑w̷̡̨̢̻̰̖͍̖̯͍͔̮̮͇̅,̷͔̰̝͔̭͖̰̭̦̫̭͗̏͊͑̿̿͐̇͜͜͝ͅ ̶̦͎͔̋́̔̈́̓̽͑̇͑̐̀̋̾͘y̷̢͙̞̻̝̱͔̓͜o̶̡̘̹̫̠͇̔̊͂̐͌̕̚u̶̢̧̞͚̭̠̪͎̦͕̳̎̅̏̔̀̍̐̉͝ͅ ̷̗͕͓̹̣̅͒̂̑͑̌͆̈̌̈̓̀̕͝ͅk̸͇̦͉̙͈͓̰̽̇̒̂͑ͅn̴͎̋̓o̵̺̬̥̔̔̿̾̈́̓̚̕͜͝w̶̨̭̲̻̬̞͉̔̄͑̉̐̌̈̕ͅ ̴̢̢̡͈̺̠̱̣̙̤̻̮͇͇̑ͅh̵̦̆͐ȍ̶̡̡̖͇̥̘̦̯͎̟̪̂͐̏͗̋̇̊̓w̴̥̗͕̒͑̽͒͛̓̈́͋̍̓͝ ̶̯̩̜̬͎͉̀͆̋̈́̆̊̈́̓͋̂̔b̸͖̄͂̈́͌̍̒͝a̸̤͙̼̐̌̈́d̵̨͚̥̘̻͇͔̭͖̰͕̳̈́̏͐̓̒̃͠l̸̢̥͔̙̰̣̘̙̄͒̈́̈́̓͂̊͛͗̍͝y̵̛̦͍̳͗͑͛̑̾̈́̏͆ ̶̡̡̡̮̝̲̰̤̫̙͖̩̥̅̈́̎͗̆ẗ̴̗́͊̈͊̈́̎̑̿̅̍̎͑̽͝h̸̡̨̡̪͚͈͉̣̙̬͚͎͔͊ḯ̵͙̇̔̉̔̒̑̋̈́̌̔͝s̶̭̟̝̦̪͈̞͕̬͚̗͔͒͂̓̅̚̕͜͝͝ ̷̣̂̔́͐̃̆̊̈́͝i̵̛͕̝͎̼̜͙͎̰̦͖̎̄̂͆́̐͌̑̈̆̌̀̿͠s̵̩̲̙̹͂͋͛̌̏̊̈́̂͠ ̸̪͖̗̗͕̦̪̟͉͓͎̖̂̓̊͗͌̎͂͠g̵̢̡̨̢̞̭̤͉̬̣̝̞̹͍͚͒̐̿́̇͂o̵̡̨̘̘͉̩̣̹͓̝̭̐̏̍̅̈́̂͂͂̅̾͝ḭ̵̛̛̙̤̗͉̰̠͖̠̘̲̟̦͔̺̍̉̽͑̎͑̈́͋͠n̵̛͓͍̯̤̥͇̯̪̪̺͙͚͐͠ͅͅģ̶̨̲̻̻͍͔̮̟̞͈̩̹̓͜ ̶̝͕͕͈̠̭̰̟̹͓̾̉ţ̸̻̗̹̼̣̝̬͔̱͉̩̂́͐͌̐̇̇̉̎̽̒̇͆̇͜ŏ̵̘͔̼͉͎̹̝̱͍̟̃̈́̄̊̈́̊̅ ̵̨̨̱͍̼̥̝͔̲͖̦̿͂̑̇͛̓̕̚ę̸̛̯̭̺̺͍̣͓̗̝̖͗̿͊̈́ͅf̸̯̘͓̫͍͙͎̖̦͍̱̬̠̜̓͊͒̽͆̏̀͝͝ͅf̸̨̢̨̤͖̞͖͓̳̘͎̝̗̭͇̑̓̽͆̉ë̸̙̞̜̠̼͕̖̬̦̱̱͓̳́ĉ̶̨͈͔̹̟̖̩̼̣̯͚̫̪̽̉̕͠t̵͙̖͈̺͍̣̞̆̽ ̸̛͍͎̭͓̣̱̮̜̜̱̣͊̈̉̔̃͌̌͝͠y̴̢̧̛̭̫̟̻̺̲̯̖͜͝o̷̧̪̲̠̪̗͔̠̮͎̩͌̈́̉͐̿̃̐̃͑̌̊̍̄̕͝ṳ̵̢͙̞̣̫̘̭̜͖̓̌͐̇̔̆̅͘͜͝ͅ.̷̱͛̄̀̇̌͂͆̌̔.̴̛̤̙̟̦̜̬̞̬̲̽̉͆͆̋̓͐̍̂́͝ͅ.̷̡̨̧̧̘̲̟̻̯̗͚͎̝̎̀ͅ ̷̡̡̡̜̟͖̺̱̲͈̳͌̍̿̇̏͊̏̓͊̾̚͝ͅy̶̢̢͇͙̯̥̺͖̻̫̑̓̾͂̏͝o̴̳̮͍̯͉̳̲̠̜̘̪̔̽͝ͅũ̵̯̦̥̇͊͂̐̒ ̶̘̲̩̱͎͋m̵̡̱̰̠̱̻̣̗͙͍̬̩͖̈͜ỉ̴͓̣͙̜̭͖̫̣͔̯̦̂͊̓̿͐̅̚͜͝͝g̶̡̛̹͙̤̞̲̘͉̥͑͒̀̂h̷̨̫͓͍̖̠̫͂̓̍͌̾͘͠t̵̢̝̼͓̬̠̙̘͉̗̅̓̀͛̓͊͛̌̋̊̈́̚ͅ ̸̨͔͉͇̳̞̻̳͓̰̦͗͗j̶̡̝͙̔͒́̽͗́̏͠ų̴̛̳̥͍͇͖̦̦͇̯̩̈́̽̀̉̇s̴̹̤͓̊̓̎̐͌͂̐͝t̵̡̞̣̞͒͐̒͗͝ͅ ̶̯̫̙̺̻̑͋̆͊̉͗̆̄̌͊̔͘̕͝e̷̢̢̜͔̺͇̦͛ͅň̴͎͉̰͚̥̃̋̃̾̉̈́͘d̵͔̰̦͕̬̝̞̬̫̺̂͒͑̓̋̋̅̚ͅ ̸̣̹̦̫̥͉̦̞͓̜̤̈́͂̔̈́͘̚u̸̯̅̉͘p̵̧̣͍̝̠̳̼̟̙̒̎̈́̔ͅ ̷͉͈͒͗̌̈́̈̃̈́̆̕̕͘̚f̸̨̛͉͕͔̘̻͓̠̤̰̲͍̪̞̈̇͒̈́͐͑̊̔̈́̓̓̎͝a̵̢̼̬̬̓d̸̡̧̘͙̘̦̮̘̺̳͉̲͖͒̏̓͂̏̒̆̀̌͐͋̿̆̃į̶̙̺͍̈́͑̑̏̑̎͌̑͒̐̉̚̚͜ṋ̵̯̹͚̙͈̣͇͍̜̻̤̽͛̇̈́͂̒̈g̵͙͚̏͐͜ ̶̧̧̬͕̣̝͚̹͉́̈́̄̋̓̊͂̓͘͘͝ͅf̴̨̖̭̫̩̼̟̠͋͗̊͊͊̅̑̋̑o̷̧̢̳̝͈̝̪̜͇̠̤̐̒̋̈́̐͒͋̂͝r̶̛͚̩̜̟̰̥̮͇̜̮͙͆͋̽̅͋̏̌͗̉͑̔̊e̴̙͚̜̘͇̟̱̦̱͓͙̣͛͑̈́̌̀̈́͛͝ͅv̷̧͎͚̥͔̩̰̳̤̐̅̏ę̴̛̦͍̼̜̿̾͜r̸͙͍̠̝͓̜͙̪̼̝͗̈́̄͌̅̓̄͘͘͘.̵̡͈͕̿̅**

_... I'm well aware. Maybe, maybe I want to be able to rest without the knowing that I'll be brought back into this world again, to do your bidding._

**Ÿ̵͖̹̬͔̰̞̦̬̲̰̺̳́͠ơ̶͙̻̮̓̔́͌̽͊̎̑͑̉͜͝͝u̵̲̹̭̽͝ ̷̨̡̡̢̛̤̪̲͗̅̃̓̆̔̇̀͜͠ǩ̷̫͉̩̺̎̂́̋̊̍͑̕ņ̶̼̞̯͎̞͙̘̑̐̿͜͜͜͝o̵̢͎̲̱͙̼̖͔͑͋̓͐́̈́̈́̒ẅ̴̳̞̖̬̗̰̟̥̗͖̯̦̂̉͆͜ͅͅ ̴͔̟̥̀͘̚w̴͇̪̓̂̎͂ę̶̡̛̥͔̘͍̥̩̈́̆̃͌̄͗̔͐̈́̋̄̐͝ͅ ̷̛̗̖̻̞̍̌̽̓̒̍̆̑͋̚͝͝͝ͅç̶̛̻̹̰͕͙̯̞̳̫͙̹̞̯̈́̏̈́̑̿͋̿͛̓̀̕ͅa̶͍̥̫̺̤͙̘̟̐̈́̃̿̊̄̒̊͗̂̓̕͘̕ͅņ̶̺̣̥̟͙̱̻͖̾̓͋̏͂̋̅̓̉͗͜ṅ̶̛̤̫̃̇̾͛̿̓̈̽̐͝ȯ̶̧͔̼̪̱̲̃̓̈́̌̈́̐͒͑̔͂̄͝͠t̷̨̨̛̼̬͔̰͔̤̙̣͎̥͛̕ ̶̨̢̛̛͓͇͒̇͒̑̂̀͑̏͑̚͜ă̵̛̙̹̞͍̠̣̊̾̾̽̓̽͝l̸̨̰̝̫͓̤̜̲̹̞͍̎̎̈̆̾̂͂̎͐͂̀̒͊̇̚l̷̞͍̫̰͕̝̰͍͚̽̈́̀̿͆̒ǒ̸̢̻̘̲̳̬͖͍͚̰͆͐͊̃̎͛̃͗̃͝͝ẉ̴̠͙̣͙̻͗͐̉͒͌̿̕͝ͅ ̵̧͕̖̼̪̭̭͖̲̱̉͐̔̓̋̔̀͒t̴͈̭̺̦̱̣̤͖̗̺̍͊̿͛̆̌̿̓h̶̨̨͕̿͛̅̾̓͐͒̍̚͠͝à̵̧̳̫̙̭͖̳̻͆̇̕͘t̶̪͖̤̞̗͇̾͌͊̒͛̽̂̂̌ͅ.̴̨͇̼̺̣̯̟̹̊̊̏͗̈̓̋̅̅̒͌ͅ ̶̧̪̳͔̪̮̠̀̎̔͘͜Ḑ̵̧̡̳͇̥̜̭̣̱̣̺̭̗͚̹̌͛̽͊̍͐̄̑̿̄̍͐̃̓͂̃̌̽̍̊̽̚͘͜O̵̱͊͋̅̐̄͒N̶͎̩̪̰͖̻̘͖̱͈̼̍̃̃͐̓̈́̐̾̂̊̉͠'̵̧̠̟̗̞̫̟͈͇̪͖̤̱̠̦̣͈̫͇̤̺̩͕͔̱͇̍̌̆͑̅̓̔̇̽̿̊̽̃̄̔͜͝ͅͅT̴̨̢̡̨̺̟͓̦̤̲̫̮̮̱̱̻̱͙̣̘̻̝͉̰͈̳̥̳̓͊̊͒̿̿̃̌̌͑̓̈́̊̀̑̔́̏̅͑̈́̕̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅ ̸̧̢̛̪̮̯̘̯̜͎̱̳̥͚̲̲̺̜͓͍̰͓͔͇͍͆͂̓̀͋̒̈́͑͆̀̄̌̅́̓̚B̴͖̻̞͚̱̤͆̋̾̊̄͒͘͝Ě̴̡̫̠̖͙͙̪̟͓̄̈́̆͋͛͘̚͝ ̶̧̹̞̞̬̝͖͙͈͈͚̪̍̐͛̇̅̉ͅṢ̶̨̛̫̳͚̪͈͖͉͓̜̣̳̪̖̪̺̉͗͑͊̂̔͑͐͛̎͑́̓͒̏̊̓̇̈̚̕͝͝͝Ȩ̵̢̨̨̨̗̻̳͕̭̖̦̰͖̯̱̹̭̟͕͍̹̺̰͙̥̙̗̭̠̞̌̋̈̃̉̆̿͒̓̉̃̔̅̓̑̿́̄̀͘͜ͅL̴͖̅͑̏̇́̈́̆̓̂F̶̨̛͇̪͊̍̋̂̈́̀̇̐̀̔̎̇̒̔̕̕̚͝͝͝I̸̧̬̫̦̪̱͉͙̱̰̱̟͔̪̭̲̤̊̀̊̄͌̓͊̓̒̂̆͌̍͗̅͛͝͠͠͝ͅŞ̵̧͖̪̼̰͍̪̗̪̖͇͕̳͇̖̤͈̖͒̄̋̄̋̔̓ͅĤ̶̛̖̞̻̘̞͛̐̈́̽̆͋̈́̇̍͗̂̅̓̊͒̇́̈́̂̚͝͝͝**

_... Why don't I get to be selfish? I've been selfless and giving for so long... when is it my turn to recieve anything but empty platitudes and respect, legends and stories._

F̴r̶i̸e̷n̸d̴s̸h̸i̷p̴ ̶w̴a̷s̴ ̴n̴e̴v̵e̸r̸ ̷e̶n̸o̵u̴g̷h̸ ̶f̷o̸r̸ ̵y̷o̴u̷,̴ ̵i̶t̶'̶s̸ ̷w̴h̵y̸ ̸y̶o̶u̵ ̷s̴l̶a̴u̸g̸h̸t̵e̵r̵e̷d̷ ̶a̷l̷l̸ ̵o̸f̸ ̴t̴h̶e̴m̶.̸

_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, YOU MADE ME DO IT I HAD NO CHOICE-_

...

* * *

Ghostbur watches as runes press themself delicately into his body, he could feel weight beginning to touch him, gravity pulling at burdened bones and blood.

He would remember.

_L'MANBURG HIS UNFINISHED SYMPHONY, FOREVER TO BE UNCOMPLETE, THEY TOOK WHATS MINE **EXPLODE DESCTRUCTION TAKE CHAOS YOURS YOURS YOURS MINE MINE MINE MINE OURSOURSOURS-**_

He wants to repent. Wants to explain, wants them to understand.

_Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki..._

~~Little brother, adoptive brother, son, best friend~~

**~~tool, tool, tool, tool~~ **

_He remembers now, he remembers, pain and disobedience, he remembers blood shed and tainted mindsets._

_Ghostbur, Wilbur, Forgetful, Insane, tainted and pained._

He is one and he is whole.

He wakes.

-

DreamXD watches as the now alive ghost sits up, body unused to the gravity, so he flops back down, gravity a new yet familiar burden on the sore body.

A sense of once in a lifetime happiness washes over him, as he realizes how happy everyone will be, to understand that Wilbur, the one that took everything, was never even Wilbur in the first place.

_Perhaps pieces will click together, perhaps there is still a chance to be free, but he has been stuck far too long, he can only hope._

_He knows he ran out of hope long ago_

Hope is such a frail thing to rely on.

* * *

Fundy rubs the bridge of his nose, blinking blearily as he drinks the energy pot, pouring over books and scrolls, searching for info of why the ritual couldn't work on Dream, where Dream was now.

And how stupid they were to believe that was Dream in the first place.

Dream had always been fierce protectiveness, blanketed in soft-spoken easiness, a calm and cool personality, somehow knowing when they needed help, and how exactly, kind even during wars, playing along with jokes.

Dream was not cruel, he never killed, he fought, but when he did kill, it was swift and painless.

The Dreamon was nothing like that.

He can only hope Dream is somewhere, alive, though with the text it was looking bleak.

Dreamon rituals performed on admins, in most cases can get rid of the Dreamon, unless that Admin is one of the first 20 created-

_'A land this big... would have to be created by and old admin... but Dream said he had favors with one, even though none of them had been seen in over 37 years-_

**[I'm sorry, you must not piece this together. Not yet.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... . .-.. .--. / - .... . -- --..-- / - .... . -.-- / .- .-. . / -- .- -.. . --..-- / .-- . / .- .-. . / -. --- - / -. .- - ..- .-. .- .-.. --..-- / ... - --- .--. / - .... . -- --..-- / .-- . / .- .-. . / -. --- - / -- . .- -. - / - --- / -... . --..-- / - .... . / ..- -. .. ...- . .-. ... . / -.-. .-. .. . ... / --- ..- - / .- ... / .-- . / .- .-. . / -- .- -.. . .-.-.-
> 
> * * *


	4. 002.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I've been wracking my brain on what to do with this series and fanfic.
> 
> But dw i'll be working on this more <3

Pain courses through his body, much like every time he ignored the Admin Council, how they cracked down on him mercilessly.

He knew the consequences in bringing Wilbur back would harm him, as a ghost or not, severely, it was nothing compared to the pain he felt, when L'manburg was blown up, both times, or when the blood soaked into the land he made to protect, from the Admins.

There is no coincidence in who he befriended, no, he had been alive too long, and was far too knowing to simply choose friendship mindlessly, with the chains that choked him like a death grip, watching his moves carefully as he befriended people who the Admin Council wanted their hands on, DreamXD was careful and methodical in befriending them, making sure that the Admins under the jurisdiction of their own rules, could not touch anyone in his land.

He knew it would be a while until he came-to, he could only hope that those in L'manburg, did not uncover everything too quickly, there was things they should never know, for their own safety.

Dream sighed, watching as water dipped into a pool, collecting in one spot, like a metaphor on the tip of his tongue, but he loses it.

He watches as sickly starlight swirls in the pool, a reminder of forever, a reminder of how long he's been here.

He wonders, if he'll ever be free.

But he knows he probably never will be.

* * *

Tubbo pours over books and explanations on Admins and the Deities in this world, because there is no way Dream had not been tampered with by one.

~~He ignores the way how as a dreamon hunter he is sensitive to mental manipulation through magic. he ignores the way that he can feel his thought process shift, guided like a river path to the wrong ocean~~

Sighing he places down a dusty book back in a stronghold library, despite not being allowed in the end, the libraries were open to use, which Tubbo found himself using very often.

A Book fell misplaced from a shelf higher up bopping him on the head, wincing he rubs the spot, looking down at the brown and dirtied book.

 _'The Truth Behind 002..._ Tubbo swiped his gloved hand over the cover, it called to him, but underneath the dust collected, words had been scratched out.

002...

Tubbo flipped open to book, coughing at the dust that flew out of it, eyes scanning dirt laden pages bits of information hard to see in the low light of the darkened Stronghold.

So he seals it in his bag, before heading back out the stronghold, careful of Endermen creeping, or the illusive DreamXD that Philza and Techno mentioned-

 _Wait, **DREAM** XD?_ Tubbo wanted to laugh at their stupidity, he was protected from magical intervention in these walls.

Pulling out his communicator he goes to someone he _knows_ wants answers.

-

_Tubbo: I found something I think the admin tampering with us doesn't want us to know_

Puffy blinked at the communicator, as did Purpled, Ranboo and Niki who all sat in the Bakery reading and researching for _more_

She meets three determined pairs of eyes, "Let's go," she nods, "We need to find out... why this happened at all." Because Puffy knew her duckling, maybe not as well as she wished she could, but that would be resolved.

_She promises it._

Tommy looks at the communicator, hollering at Techno and Philza to do the same.

They would be leaving soon, _'Dreamons and Deities'_ in tow.

Ignoring the fact, maybe they never truly met the real Dream.

George nodded to Bad, Ant and Sapnap who looked at the communicator, ready to leave with journals of Dreams they never bothered to open. One dating back almost 100 years ago.

They did not know their best friend as much as they thought they did. They ignored the hurt inside in favour of finding out just _what_ Dream had done and been through.

.  
.  
.

Not so far away, another masked man gets a message.

_Tubbo: Corpse, we've got something important to discuss in the SMP please come soon_

_'Cat....'_ He shakes his head as the Carmel sweet voice echoes like an old lover in his head, but he was not named Cat, he was Corpse.

And he had a ~~old lover~~ friend to help.

* * *

**T̶̢̢̡͉̖̤͉̅̆͂͒̋̃̚͘͝ͅḧ̵̢̞̣̗̬̳͍̬̭͖͍͖̂͆̈́̆̈̄͐̚e̴̝͉̮̲͓͗̓͌͑̍͒͊̔̅͂͆̀͠ȳ̴̹́̌́ ̵̢̧̞̘̭͖̟̟̪̪̭̠̦̖̐̂̍̓͗̓̈́̀̀̕͜͠a̴̧̡̡̻̺̬̺̺̜̖̳̱̍r̴͚͖̭͔̰͖̝̀̂̐̈́́͐͑̐͛͌̈́̐͌̋͠e̸̼̳͂̾̾̓̂͗̋̉͂̑͠ ̶̻͓̌͊̾̇͊͂͝͝g̵̨̹̳̭͉̭̜̮̐͆̋̊́̒̈́̏̃̈͜ͅͅȅ̸̱̱͊͌͋̐̏̚͝t̷͔̪̪̃̐̈̆͆̈́̽̉͘͘̚̚t̸͇̯̝͍̫͚̱̖̯͚̝̿̅̇͋̅̒̒̄͗ȉ̷̡̡̪̖̣̙͈͓͙̖̱̪̈́̽͛̄̑̈̋̄͆͐͘n̸̼͔̟͕̪͍̍͐̒̊͂̄̏̐̄̈̓̉͛͒̕ͅg̶̢̥͚͉͗̽̃͛͐͝ ̴̢͆͑̃̽̅͆̈̌̏͗͝͝ç̵͔̟̯͍̪̬̯̇̏͜͜l̴̛̘̖̅̓̏̐̊̇͑̀̉͛͋̕̕ò̴̻̩͙̼͖̈́̔̑̊̔̈́̏͐̕s̴̬̠̰̄̽̆̄͒͌̆͊̄̿͝͠e̶̠͔̥̣̫̗̭̿̈̊̓̓̍̓̔̈̕͜͝ṟ̸̢̧̨̙̬̼͔͖̬̲͉̳̒̆́͌̈́̄͆͆̉́̓̇͘͝ͅ,̸̡̧̡̱̩͕̹̺͓̥͖̰̊͂̓̋̌̒͜ ̵̛̓̃̀̒̑̽̔̕ͅỹ̵̨̢̩͍̝̗̠͕̬̥̳͆͆̓̓̓̂̏̅͊̚͘͠o̶̡͇̳̤̺̙͙̝̠̙͚̘͌̉̽͘͝ȗ̴̧̮͖̟̠̜̜͉̰̹̱̼̈́͝ ̸̖̝̱̰͋̆̈́̆̒̓͂͗̓͝ş̵̥̭̞̞̭̭͙̯͔̟̜̂̅͒̃̅̔͑̈́͌̅̚͝ͅh̵̨͉͍̳̙̞̗̙̥̜͈̹̩̏̈́͗̋̿͊̒̍̄͊̋̿͘ọ̷̫̪͍̺̻̘͒̆͐̈́̂͂̍́̓u̷̡̨̥̼͕̺̳̫̗͗͋̋l̷̛̪̠̫̟̫̼̳͖̳̺̉̊̈́̒̐̉̉̅̕d̷̗̩͉̥̱̣͍̰̗̊̽̍̈̌̾̃͂̋ͅ ̷̖̘̜͔͎̮͙̼̖̫͐̉͊̓̚b̵̢̛̘͔͇̘͕͍̾͒̊͘͜͠ͅe̴̝̗͈͂̾g̴̛̛̱̼͎͎̹͇̼̗͈̾̇̓̈̍͆͗̾̐̅̚i̴̯͙̲̩̬̥̓͛̇͌͘͘̚ń̸͔̫͔͇̤̠͉̞̲͆̂͐ ̴̢̨̧̗͎̤̘̱̻͎͈̞̻̙̭̈́̉̅̍̇̋r̸̨̧̳̲͍̗͔̩̼̣̳͍͓͛͒̓̑̌̽͂è̸̛̼̃̀̃͐̿̌͒̿̈c̴̡̨̛̺͙͎͙̮͎̈́͗̓̓͗̃̍͌̏͋̚o̸̲̬̯̭̝͈̗͙̫̤̱͉̓́̏̊̓̐̊̈̔̿̕̚͝v̵̡̪͇̮̱̦͕̮̝̼̩͍͎̽̀͒͘͜͜ȩ̵̟͊͒̓͝͠r̶̹̰̣̈́̈̾́̈́͋͂̋͛̈́̈́͂̚y̶͎͉̒͋͂̐͝͠ ̴̪̤̬̪̈̾͒̄͆͋̈̌͐̚͘͝s̸̙̬͓̭̓̽͒̾̄͌̒͑o̴̘̼͙̩̣̺̜͍͔̫͆͑͛̅͘͜͜ő̷̼̗͉͇̗̥̞̞͕̖̺͍̼͈̿͆̒̓͛͋͌ņ̷͉͔̩̝̤̻̣͎̘̤̎̅̃́̈́͆̄̚̕͜͝.̵̛̛̼̃͋̓͘͝**

_Yeah I will-_

T̷̢̛̹̩͎̟̟͓̫̙̲̏͌̈́̇̓̈́̽͂͛́͋̎̕͜u̴̫̫̘̤̹͍̿̃͝b̶͕̹̝͉̜̞̣̌͌̈̋̓̆͑̑̈͝͝͝ͅb̷̠̼̻̟͇́̒͒͐͋̈́̽̔̾̊̚͝͠o̷̢̹̤̘̝̱̟̣̫̙͙̲̪̯̭͂̋ ̶̥̝̱̬̘̠̤̜̗̊̃͗̄̐̇͠c̵̜̓̎͋͗͋̀̎̏͑͛̓͐̄̚ã̴̝͕̰̯̥͇̙̪̈́̿̐̽͠͠ḽ̷̢̢̨͎̥̰̰̮̦̺̯̘͎̩̔͒̌̆̂̽̓̉͆̾͝͠ļ̷̛̛̰͕̦̭̦͆̊̌͊͂͗̓̓ẹ̴͕̮̩̻͇͍̱͑͝d̷̢̳̪̩̣̪̯̟̳͋̽̔̋̃͊̽̈́̕͜ ̵̢̹͖̭͙̥̦̞̜̪̖͆̍̉͋͐͠ǐ̸͕̳̖̿͋̇̋̅͌̇̓͛͝͝ͅn̸̡̩̤͚͙͎̝͑̿̋͘̕ ̵͍̼̭̗͌̌̇̍̈̈́̋̌̓C̷̨̧͇̩͉̼̰̺̜̜̬̬͙̓̾́̐̃̍̿̈̆̈̿̾͋ơ̶̥̟̺̯̳̥̋̓̔͐̆̓̒̊̓̓͂͘͜͝ͅṛ̸̡̧̹͖͚̰̀̀̂̄̓̄̋͛̚p̷̛̦͖̙̳̖̲̹̰̬͉̼͋̓̇̈̓͐̆͗̓͑͘ͅs̷̳̥̘̟̦̱̙̜̊͗e̸͇̩͉̙̳͇̽̓͘̕.̶̡̧̛̣̺̉͑̎̋͋̈́̋͌̄ ̵̳͚͈̏͌́͂̕̕

_... What?_

* * *

Glasses shine, observing a land that was stitched together by **~~0̶̘̠̰̠̱̪̹̮̲̩̦͈͚͉̙̼̩̻̂͋̀͊͛̈́̂͐̑̅͜͜͠0̵̞͕̻͖͓̒̎̇̽͛͒̈́͊̕͝2̸̨̗͇̾̐̇̓͂̓͒͋̂̚͝͝~~** Dream, laden with _emotions_ and _memories_.

Perhaps Dream had not turned out as they wished. Maybe there needed to be more intervention, but for now they would let him recuperate and regain energy before they do much more.

Besides, from the way they see now, Dream may not be earthly long enough for them to do anything to adjust the Admin once more.

~~_237_ ~~


	5. :)

_VR, UDQERR DQG WHFKQREODGH ZDV LW?_

**\--2?**

...

_~~he won't be pleased~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dream was ejected since Tubbo and Fundy used a ritual for normal humans.
> 
> Not for admins, and it ejected the most powerful entity in the body, while Dreamon is strong, Dream'XD' is the god of the server, the admin.
> 
> So he is stronger in the land than Dreamon which meant he was ejected instead.


End file.
